


Slayer of Slayers Tells a Tale

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the reason Spike targeted Slayers was because of a premonition Drusilla had when they were both younger vampires. An honest talk between Spike and Buffy. Yikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer of Slayers Tells a Tale

      The cemetery had been well, _dead_ all night and Buffy and Spike had been patrolling for a couple hours. It wasn't early enough to turn in but if Buffy was honest she was a little tired. Her hand lingered near his, before their fingers tangled, and she planted herself down on a gravestone.    

      "So... you're a vampire...made of all pointy teeth and muscle... There's only one girl in the world that can stop your vampirishness and kill you, and you, Mr. William The Bloody... seek her out?" It was a morbid curiosity, she knew. But he was the one with the idea that Slayers came with death wishes.  _Other_ Slayers, anyway. But she figured he had one too, sometimes. To fight those girls at all. That scar had to be a reminder of that.   
  
     "Well... what can I say, love. I like a challenge." He dropped a peckish kiss down on her nose, knowing that talk of Slayers past usually brought pricklies for both of them.  
  
     " _Really?_ That's all it was? Chasing bragging rights to yell about in seedy demon bars for millennium to come?" She stuck her tongue out to keep tonight light. There was no question of who he'd been in his past...how some of  _that_ Spike had made him the champion he was later on. How that  _challenger_ made her love him when it didn't piss her off.   
  
   "Truthfully?" He sighed for a moment. This would come back to bite him. Not literally, he liked literally. "The minute old gramps told me to steer clear of Slayers I was interested; but it was Dru that made me go for the kill." His hand soothed her eyebrow, their heights still differentiated by her sitting on the stone in front of him. "One night, after a lovely.... _meal_ ," He almost winced. "Dru goes into one of her states, how I'm destined to drown in the sunshine of a Slayer, how my nature's going to get all bollixed up and I'll turn on her for the sunshine." He watched her features change  _slightly_.   
  
     Buffy knew Dru had talked to Spike about her once they were in Sunnydale. But hearing their relationship be prophesied centuries ago.... _Wiggy.  
  
     "_ _So_ you were just  _really_ eager to meet me?" Buffy bit her lip. Her eventual existence had gotten two previous Slayers killed.   
  
     "Well, I should've been but..." He pressed another kiss to her forehead, apologizing for the truth usually made them both feel better. Even when the truth was bad.  
  
     "But to be fair, your  _nature_ all  _bollixed up_ doesn't sound good, exactly." She could understand, maybe. If she looked at it from the whole evil angle, at the whole evil thing. Sometimes prophecy came true, even if it changed you. Even if it changed the world and the way you look at it.  
  
     "She said you'd be beautiful, love. Radiant. Effulgent." Dru's premonitions were  _never_ wrong, he should've trusted that. But proving his love to Dru had been more important than any trust or logic or grand plan. Hell, even survival. Those Slayers had given him a run for his blood. None like Buffy, though.   
  
     " _Effulgent?_ That cannot possibly be a compliment. Doesn't that mean bad morning breath?" 


End file.
